Oh, My Birthday
by WaStiNgThEdAyaWaY
Summary: Max is turning 19 and is enjoying the Flocks love, until a certain someone turns up will it be enough to ruin the day? well of course! Is it cliche? yup! Are you gunna read it? totally! slight Miggy but there shall be Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know my summery dosn't really explain to much, but i really don't know where this story will go, so just tell me what ya think in your reveiws *wink*wink***

**Let's just say this is after Fang for get about the next book.**

My birthday. My stupid birthday. With a stupid cake, and stupid presents, and a stupid party. I was jolted awake by the shriek in my ear.

"Max, it's your birthday! You gotta get up, Iggy's got a special breakfast for you!" I rolled over and let a low groan pass my lips.

"Nudge," I whispered, making her lean in closer to hear. "You don't need to scream! I'm right here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She jumped back and smiled, "Just wanted to make sure you were up." She walked to the door and turned back. "C'mon Max, Iggy made pancakes, and I want to go into town and go shopping with you, then we're gonna go out to a good restaurant. Guess what I got you!" she came back into the room and plopped down next to me on my bed. "Well actually what I'm going to get you. I was thinking a few nice shirts to appeal to the guys at the mall—you know cuz you're over Fang and all—so where was I? Oh yeah, cute shirts and some new skinny jeans cuz let's face it you are absolutely hopeless when it comes to your wardrobe…"

I let her babble happily while I tuned out. It's been about 4 years since fang left, and today I was turning 19. I had moved my family—Nudge, the Gasman or Gazzy, and Iggy—to a different house in South Carolina a little ways off the coast and just a walk away from a private beach on a freshwater lake.

Dylan and Angel left on their own because…well I don't really know why. Gazzy was devastated, it was right before angel's birthday and he'd been planning a present for her he was certain she would love. After a year or so everything really just…shifted back to normal, like if we wanted to forget about everything we could, and life would carry on just with a few little absences.

"Nudge! I really need to get dressed, go down stairs and tell Iggy I'll be down in a minute." She hoped off the bed and floated across the room.

"'Kay but hurry because I'm starved and don't forget what I told you about your old clothes." I nodded even though I had no idea what she was talking about. I stood up and made my way to my closet.

I grabbed a green T-shirt and a pair of old jeans. For the first time in a really long time I looked in the mirror sizing up my outfit and Nudge was right, I looked horrible. I stepped back and shrugged, this was all I had and Nudge would most likely drag me through every store in the mall so we're bound to find something.

((}{))

"Iggy, you need some new jeans too. You should come with us, in fact I think we should all go get a few new things." I gave Iggy a pleading look and he chuckled knowing I did not want to do this alone. Iggy had been blind since he was eight up until about two years ago, he just woke up one day and could see.

Now he leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Okay, if you think I'll be much help." Iggy was always like a brother and a best friend to me but of late we'd become a little more than friends. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He leaned back and pulled me against him.

"Alright kids. Let's keep this PG please." Gazzy stuck his finger in his mouth and made gagging noises. I rolled my eyes and felt Iggy laugh behind me.

((}{))

We were flying close to the trees that surrounded the Coconut Cove Mall Complex. I dipped down and tucked in my wings, dropping the five feet to the ground. I heard the flock follow. "Hurry up Max, we gotta get going if we wanna beat the lunch crowd." Nudge grabbed my sleeve and tugged me toward the front of the building.

When we walked through the doors I was hit with a gust of air conditioning, a huge relief from the humid air outside. Immediately nudge started rambling about a sale sign in the window of a shoe store. Gazzy let out a bored sigh and Iggy followed soundlessly. "Guys, why don't you hit the clothing stores and Nudge and I'll check out the shoes here and we'll swap in half an hour." The boys headed off in the opposite direction. We entered the shoe store.

" Max, look at these!" Nudge squealed. "OMG aren't they adorable? You should so get them! Do you like 'em?" she held up a pair of black ankle boots with a 2 inch heel.

"Umm no, I don't really feel like breaking my neck today." She frowned and set them back on the stand. "But I do like the style, find me some with a little to no heel?" she perked up and slid down the aisles further into the store.

We stepped out of the store with five pairs of shoes, two for nudge, and three for me. We made our way across the food court and found the guys in a Holister. Gazzy was looking at the cologne.

_In his dreams_, I think.

Iggy was looking at some T-shirts. "I like this one." I said holding up a white one with the store logo on it. Iggy smiled and took the shirt off the hanger.

"M'kay. How was your girl time with Nudge?"

I had had a pretty good time with Nudge, she was a little different, more open and she cracked a lot of hilarious jokes about the guys. Over the years she must have closed up some with everyone AWOL. She was smart.

"It was fun. I got some new shoes that I think you'll like." I winked at him and he stepped into the dressing room grinning.

We made a bee-line for the food court. I ordered the greasiest food available and plopped down in one of the plush loveseats by the movie theater entrance. Iggy sat next to me with a tray piled high with enough food to feed a crowd…or a genetically enhanced bird kid. Nudge sat across from us next to Gazzy and we munched happily on burgers and fries.

((}{))

"Oh god, Iggy look at her!" Gazzy whispered excitedly to Iggy even though I was sitting right next to him. I glared at him through narrowed eyes. Iggy smiled down at me.

"It's okay, he's just messing around." He stroked my arm soothingly and I felt a pang in my chest. Fang used to do the same thing. Then I was mad, I was with Iggy now not Fang, Fang left. I couldn't take the memories flooding my head I couldn't think about him. He broke me.

I pulled myself up and pushed my lips onto Iggy's. I could tell he was surprised because he froze for a second, but he started to kiss me back. His arms came up around my waist; I put my arms around his neck. We continued like that for a minute getting more and more into the kiss before someone cleared their throat. I let go of Iggy and stood up, face to chest, with a really tall girl with weird silver hair.

"Is something wrong?" I said in the strongest voice I could manage after…Iggy.

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind some people are trying to eat." She snapped. She had that whole Japanese thing going on, dark skin, big almond-shaped eyes, skimpy clothes, and that silver hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as sweetly as possible, "Those people are just going to have to deal with it aren't they?" I smiled and spun away from her. She caught my hand and I froze. "Let go of me." I said, deadly calm.

"What're you going to do about it?" I lifted my foot and swung my body 360 degrees around and sent her backwards striking her across the chest. Then a red-headed girl was there.

"Don't mess with my peeps!" she screamed, and threw herself at me, but Iggy was beside me. He grabbed the hood on her jacket and yanked her backwards, but she latched onto his arm. I had just enough time to see her bite him before Japanese Girl was back. She threw a punch and caught me square in the jaw.

"Ooh, I bet that's going to leave a mark." She sneered. I lunged at her midsection and caught her off guard. We fell on the ground, punching and pulling hair. I caught a glimpse of Nudge dodging a kick from another red-head, a guy; she ducked left and smacked him with a whack to the side of the head. Then my own opponent pulled me back down and bite me on the neck and I screamed.

"Vampire much!" I grabbed a hand-full of her hair and yanked her head back. We rolled until I was on top of her. I kept my hand tangled in her hair and swung back with my free hand but before I could touch her, a hard fist closed over mine and hauled me to my feet, started, I didn't fight back.

"Back off Fang! She's mine." Then I couldn't do anything. That name. His name. I spun around fast and came yet again face to chest with someone, but this someone, I knew. This someone was the cause of so many nightmares and hallucinations of deep, dark eyes, of the terrible depression and pain that would roll over me, devour all the strength I'd had, until Iggy snapped me out of my daze and back to reality.

Fang was covered in head to toe in black. My breath caught in my throat and I felt sharp fingernails digging in my arm. Japanese Girl was still hung up on finishing me off. I stared down at her hand. Her nails were blue, and I couldn't help but notice the tiny white flower on her thumb. I stared at it for much longer than necessary, anything to keep my mind off the almost painful little _zings _sliding up my arm from Fang's touch.

"No Aj," hot, spicy breath hit my face and it was all I could do to stay standing. I swept my eyes up from his black converse to his black hair, falling over his eyes. I swallowed and stepped back pulling my arm from his grasp. I looked around and saw that the food court was empty, people must have taken the hint and left. Everyone from the fight was standing still, watching us. The flock no doubt recognizing the person in front of me. The people that joined the fight when the I attacked the girl, Aj, stood watching the events unfold. Nudge and Gazzy's eyes swiveled between me and Fang.

"You—you stay the hell away from me!" I stumbled back and felt Aj grab my jacket, but then her tugging was gone and Iggy stood tall next to me. He glared at Fang.

"Ig, it's me." Fang held out his hand but Iggy stepped back with me in tow.

"I know. I can see you." Fang dropped his hand and blinked.

"How…When?" He looked over at me, and then something clicked. He narrowed his eyes at Iggy's arm, snaked around my waist. Then my face. He eyes were boring so hard into mine it almost hurt, for a minute it looked like his façade was going to crack, but he just shook his head, clenched his jaw, and took a step back.

Iggy's shoulders visibly relaxed, and he dropped his arm back to his side. I turned and took a mental scan of how I felt and how the Flock looked, overall I thought we were in good shape, so I opened my mouth to declare our next move, but I didn't get a word out before Fang's fist was flying towards Iggy's head.

**Ta Da! There she be the first chapter i hope it dosn't suck. RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't this up any sooner I'm still a little bit lost=)! **

**Thanks so much for all your support in your reviews! Sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday I'm still kind of figuring it out XD!**

**Shoutout to 'Frenzied Warrior' (Hope I spelled that right;)=Thanks for the advice I'm glad you like my story.**

**And special thanks to MaximumRideFanAddict for answering all of my random and stupid questions.**

**Alrighty now here is chapter 2!**

Before I knew it Iggy was on the floor.

"Fang!" I all but shrieked. "What the hell?" I bent down to help Iggy but he wasn't on the floor anymore, he was standing, eyes narrowed, muscles coiled, and ready to pounce. Fang looked the same, braced for whatever was to come.

Fang took a half a step to the left and that was all it took, Iggy lunged and grabbed Fang around the middle, efficiently bringing them both to the ground in a display of flying hands and feet.

"Oh my, God? What's going on?" Nudge was standing beside me staring at the two idiots in front of us. The Gasman was still a few yards away beside the redheaded boy he had helped Iggy with moments ago. "Um, hello Max?" I had to blink a couple of time to fight the memories flooding my brain.

"I—sorry, help me get them off of each other." Nudge yanked Fang—or tried to—by the arm, but he barely seemed to notice her incense pull.

"Gosh Fang, when did you start working out?" she muttered to herself. I rolled my eyes and got to hauling Iggy of the floor and away from Fang.

"…How could you, Iggy?" Fang was saying, he sounded strangled and winded. "You know how I feel about her! You know how much I care about her!" Iggy in comparison to Fang, whose eyes had an almost vulnerable gleam in them, looked absolutely murderous.

"You cared enough to leave her!" he shouted. "Enough to leave all of us! How could _you_, Fang, not me, _you_!" They both stood there glaring at each other, chests heaving. Iggy appeared to deflate then. His shoulders sag in my arms and all the anger leaching out of his eyes. He takes a deep breath and settles for staring at my shoes. "Sorry." He said still not looking at me.

I almost smiled, sweet ol' Iggy. "Hey it's fine, let's just get home." He nods and pivots his gaze to the shopping bags still sitting untouched by the table.

"Okay…Nudge, Gazzy, grab the bags and then we head out, cool?" They bob their heads and gather up our new things. Nudge hesitates still beside Fang; she bites her lip and looks up at him.

"Nudge…" Turning away from him, she strides over to me purposely.

"Max, I think we should let them stay with us for a while." Her head is held high and she is watching me closely.

"Nudge, you really can't be asking that of me—" she cuts me of before I can say much else.

"Oh, but Max, I don't think they have anywhere else to stay and I mean, come on, I know Fang…I know he hurt you…hurt all of us…but what if the others—"

"Oh, you mean the ones that attacked us?"

"—Are like us or different, but, like, from the School or the Institute or wherever else. What I'm trying to say is what if they're like us, or what we were. On the run, trying a place to sleep, food to eat."

I clench and unclench my teeth. "They can't be like that, they've got big, strong Fang to shelter them and feed them, they probably—" she cuts me off again.

"Why don't you ask them? And if they do stay, you don't even have to talk to he who shall not be named, I'll do everything in my power to keep him out of sight and out of mind. So please," She says earnestly. "Just ask them." She opens her eyes wide and sticks out her bottom lip, trying to pull off the puppy-dog face she was so good at when she was younger.

"Why do you want this so bad?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm just trying to see what it might be like for them, maybe you know be nice or something." I eye her suspiciously for a few moments and she lets out a breath and says, "The redhead's really cute."

I grin inwardly and roll my eyes. "Ugh, fine! I'll ask them." I glance over Nudges head at the Fang and his…friends, who were in a sort of huddle, Fang was in the middle talking to the redheaded boy, the one Nudge had called cute. Taking a deep breath I walk over to them, keeping my eyes on the boy.

"Uh, hey, we—and by we, I mean Nudge," I start, jerking my thumb toward her. "Want to know if you have any place to…to stay tonight." I look the redhead in the eyes, resisting the urge to get a glimpse of Fang's face.

The redhead clearly confused that I was talking to him and only him opened his mouth but decided against whatever he was going to say and closed it. He looked to Fang for help.

"I refuse to talk to him, if you want a place to sleep or food tonight you better grow a brain and tell me yourself." The redhead didn't say anything for a minute, so Fang leaded in and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned to me.

"We would appreciate staying with you tonight if you don't mind." The redhead's voice is pleasantly deep and steady. I nodded about to head back over to the Flock, when he said, "But you're going to have to talk with our leader eventually."

My eyes narrowed, "Oh? And who might that be?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Fang." I sneered and spun away. I think the boy was bewildered by my behavior, and I only smiled wider.

"Max!" Fang called, I could tell he was angry. It took everything in me not to falter in my step. "Max, listen to me—" he had caught up to me and tried to grasp my hand, I twisted toward him so fast he had to take a step back.

"Don't _ever_ ask me to listen to you. After _four years_ you cannot expect me to give you the time of day! I won't talk to you! I won't! Not after what you did to me!" I snarled.

"Max plea—"

"Burn in hell." I stomp back toward the Flock and gesture for an up and away, but Nudge is scampering back through the food court and back to Fang. When she reaches him she throws her arms around his neck and is talking to him. I can see their lips moving but I can't tell what their saying.

He smiles and nodded down at her, I could hear her squeal from my spot across the mall. She bounced back over to us smiling a thousand-watt smile, that is, until she saw my face, which I'm sure as twisted into a sharp scowl.

"Oh Max, please forgive me, but I just couldn't let him go! I missed him so, so, _so_ much, and I—I hoped _all_ the time after he left that he would come back for us, and say something stupid like—like 'Oops, ha-ha joke's on you! I was just kidding!' But he never did and…" To my utter horror tears started to form in her eyes.

"…Nudge…" She shook her head and bit her lip.

"And after Angel left, after everyone thought she had changed, that she was better, well it got, you know, harder." She took an unsteady breath. "But Max, What I'm trying to say is, Fang is back and he's here, and he missed us too. He's here and wants to—ugh! Max, I'm not passing this up, not now!"

She was puffing like she'd just run up the stairs, but her tears had receded, now her eyes held only determination. "So, if you don't—"

"Okay, Okay, Nudge they can come, it's alright with me." She beams and flings herself at me, I buried my face in her hair for a minute and then she was gone.

"Oh, and Nudge? I'm sorry," At her confused expression I say, "I have been so completely...self-consumed these past few years, I had no idea you felt that way, I knew you were hurting, but…that's going to change."

She grins, I thought she was going to say something else, but then she was already running back to Fang.

_We're only setting ourselves up to get hurt again._

**Wah-La!**

**Sceond chapter right there ladies and gents! I know, I know it wasn't as great as the first but I think it will get better.**

**Any fabulous suggestions? Tell me in your reveiws!**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup people! **

**Alright I know last chapter wasn't the best but c'mon guys six reveiws? I know you guys can do better! pweez!**

**Thanks for those who told me you ideas! I love em' all!**

**There's some Miggy in this chapter hope you like ; )**

The flight back to the house was short and, other than Nudge and Angel's persistent chatter, pretty quiet. When we arrived I slammed the door behind me, and made sure stomp noisily up the stairs.

Our house was big and expensive-looking, (when it was clean) and we had plenty of room for Ella and my Mom whenever they came around, but we'd probably have to bunk, to make enough space for four other bird-kids.

I could hear the muffled voices of everyone in the living room moving about and talking over each other, I plug in my headphones and blasted the music from my I-pod trying to drown out the world. I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes

}{()}{

An hour or so later, Iggy slips into my room, smiling a cute little smile just for me. **(Aw! I love that Iggy's got his own smile for Max XD!) **

"Hey," He says softly, pulling out my headphones. "I've been waiting all evening for you to come down, so I can show you off to Fang." He grins sheepishly and I give him a pointed look. "I know how that sounds but…" A shadow passes over his face and his eyes harden. "…I feel like I need to mark my territory—" I cut him off with my glare. "—Okay, okay bad choice of words, but it's true. I feel like he'll mess us up again, I know how much he hurt us, so…I don't know. Never mind." He frowns and looks at the floor.

"No, Iggy, I want you to be able to talk to me. Please." He smiles again when he looks at me, and I can't help but smile back.

"I'm okay. I was just checking on you, and since you seem to be fine, I guess that means I should go…" He stand, but I grasp his hand before he can take a step toward the door.

I pull him down, back on to my bed, and his eyes brighten with that translucent little sparkle I love so much. He's lying next to me now propped up on an elbow mirroring my own position, I can hardly contain my excitement as he leans in closer and closer until, finally, his lips meet mine.

As always our kisses start soft and sweet, slow and delicious, but soon he's tilting his head and deepening the kiss, happily, I oblige as he lowers me onto the bed so I'm underneath him and his forearms resting on either side of me, holding him above me. His tongue brushes my lower lip and I—

There's a loud_ bang _on the other side of the room, Iggy and I jumps and brake apart. Fang is standing in the doorway, his expression icy and hard, but his eyes are not as well guarded as they used to be and I can see that same almost suffocating look I'd seen at the mall.

"I—sorry." He backs out of the room like we have the plague. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small triumphant smirk on Iggy's lips, but then he schools his face, before he turns to me.

I don't know what to say but Iggy gladly fills in the blank. "I should get started on dinner. Wanna help?"

I grin and nod, and we both reluctantly head downstairs.

}{)(}{

Drying my hands on a dish towel, I pluck Nudge from the hall and tell her to round up everybody and get them in the dining room. Three minutes later I hear:

"HEY! IT'S DINNER TIME! GET IN THE DINING ROOM!"

I've taught her well.

Iggy chuckles and rolls his eyes, obviously thinking the same thing.

Together we'd improvise two gigantic pots of spaghetti and meatballs, a couple hundred slices of garlic bread, and huge jug of orange juice. I survey our feast, and grin.

"If you grab the plates I take the silverware." I wiggle my eyebrows, and lower my voice like I'm suggesting something of a totally different variety then setting the table. He grins back at me and glides over to me from across the kitchen. Iggy slips his arms around my waist, and nuzzles my neck, to my despair, I let out a squeaky little giggle, and that's when Nudge decides to grace us with her presence.

"Okie Dokie! Everybody's—eee!" she pushes past the kitchen door then spins on her heel as soon as she observes the scene before her.

"Have you noticed this happening a lot more than usual?" Iggy jokes. I swat at him and scurry out of the kitchen.

Just as Nudge had said—or was about to say—everyone was in the dining room. We never really used the dining room, only special occasions like holidays and stuff, but tonight was definitely a necessity, our big oak dining table could easily seat ten, and even now it'd only be needed to fit eight.

Nudge and the redhead boy, who I'd learned was named Todd, were sitting together at the end of the table making conversation effortlessly. Across Todd, sat his twin sister Sammie, the other redhead, Gazzy was perched on his chair in between Sammie and Fang. Beside Nudge were two empty chairs I supposed were mine and Iggy's.

I carried out the spaghetti and cups, while Iggy managed the rest, as I set the pot on the table, Fang said, "Wow Max, cooking? That's new." His voice was joking but I didn't have it in me to match his tone.

"A lot's changed since you left." Fang watched me silently, and I met his stare evenly until Iggy placed his hand on my elbow and eased me into my seat. All the chatter in the room quieted, and the atmosphere immediately became awkward.

"So, Todd, how old, uh, are you and your Sammie?" I asked in an attempt to break the ice.

Todd clears his throat, "Oh, I'm seventeen and Sammie's fifteen."

Nudge breaks into a smile and says, "I'm sixteen…" And then everyone seems to exhale at the same time and the awkwardness, or at least most of it, seems to fly out the door.

**OOOKAAYY! This was offically a filler, but don't worry! Fang will confront Max in the next chapter like many of you had been asking.**

**Lets shoot for 10 reviews! I'll update ASAP if you can do that. =D**

**Any fabulous suggestions? Tell me in your reveiws! **


	4. Chapter 4

Okie dokie guys, I know this is probably not what you want to see, buuut I just wanted everyone to know I changed my user name. =D I'm working on the story but I'm having issues….not exactly writers block I know what I want to write and where I want the story to go I just can't get it onto paper. I post as soon as possible which shouldn't be too long, I have a little bit of something but it's not much, tell me if you have any ideas I live to please. (Obviously I need to find a new calling ;)

Anyway I'm super sorry.

In other news, go check out FirebendingProdigy12 (I hope I spelled her name right=) She doesn't have any stories posted cuz she's a dork. She's a great writer and I think she needs some confidence, go pm her!

Again SORRY! See ya later chicas! (Or chicos, if there are any dudes out there, let me know =D)


End file.
